


not your turf, is it?

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: But oh well i was getting lazy ok, Fighting, Fist Fighting, I remember too much from boxing lessons: the novel, Kissing, M/M, Smut, it’s not gracious smut, save me from fire emblem rarepair hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Leo and Ryoma are alley-fighters, Ryoma is fueled by his brother’s defeat to show Leo what disrespecting Hoshido’s reputation means for the Nohrian alley-fighters, but he might get a little sidetracked when they come far too close to getting arrested.





	not your turf, is it?

**Author's Note:**

> man i used like one thing I learned from PE for this and the rest i learned at boxing lessons and i rlly don’t know the story here myself ?? no beta we die like men
> 
> also my friend over there (hi madi i hope ur pumped) is cool and supports my ryoleo contributions to this fandom
> 
> also some of my italics didn’t??? show up but I’d int even fucken care anymore I’m sorry

“Leo, you two aren’t even in the same weight class, I don’t wanna see you get hurt.”

Sunday Night, no sign of church. Only the sign of aggressive fighting.

Camilla’s concerned tone rings through Leo’s mind, he can already feel Xander’s disapproving glare, and it’s not as if he’s signing up to die—just signing up to get beat up. Now, Leo can hear the voices ‘why on earth would you fight Ryoma?’ It’s quite the tale, but allow him to elaborate a complicated story.

He essentially, magically, by a miracle he didn’t quite understand, managed to kick Ryoma’s younger brother, Takumi’s, ass. 

Now, Takumi and Leo are considerable backstage boxers. Illegal fights in their weight class, fights out on the edge of town. The likes. Leo didn’t quite picture himself as beefy either—but despite his size he packed tactical skills and a punch for damage. 

Back to the present. 

Illegal boxing was something that was outlawed in both counties, Nohr and Hoshido. However, it wasn’t quite as illegal in the county of Valla than say, Nohr or Hoshido.

Henceforth, that’s where they went to handle this business. Takumi was no sore loser, but he rarely lost fights, and perhaps that made Ryoma a little more peeved—considering their family had kept such a boxing streak. 

Leo, was a mediocre winner, not comparable to Xander’s weight class, but he couldn’t control that he has feminine hips and was shorter than more than half his siblings. 

Another quick explanation before he enters, he might have taunted Ryoma. He was a good looking man, and it felt nice to hand Hoshido’s ass back to them. 

Alas, the cockiness caught up to him, and soon Ryoma was challenging him to a Vallan back alley fight. He refused to stand down, a slight oversight on Leo’s part. 

Camilla stood by the chained corner of Leo’s side. She held a water bottle, several, a towel, and what Leo assumed were his wrappings—he already had enough bruises. 

There was already a crowd, Leo could spot Hinoka, Kamui, and Takumi by Ryoma’s corner. Leo assumed Xander and Corrin would come later, leaving Elise at their house—hopefully.

As Camilla wrapped Leo’s knuckles with the red and white hand and wrist wraps, he saw Ryoma pull his shirt over his head, wrapping his own hands with the cloth. A man Leo knew as Jakob stepped onto the stage, something akin to a megaphone in his hand.

“Welcome to Vallan alley fights, tonight we have a lopsided fight,” he was rather monotonous for the occasion, but it soon picked up. “Tonight, we gather with Ryoma, Hoshido’s very best apparently, and Leo. Nohr’s very own small yet mighty!”

Leo grimminaced at the title, he had to up himself personally, it wasn’t a good feeling for him to be called small—he was average, personally. There were cheers from the crowd, for both sides, Leo could feel his pride rise a bit.

“Now now, please remain silent as I read out the rule book,” Leo could see Ryoma cross his arms, and _by the gods _Ryoma was certainly built. Leo didn’t exactly mind getting beat up if Ryoma was doing so—“Each party has one trip to their corner in between the two rounds, no shirts, and no shoes, only two men to a fight. We will continue the rounds as long as they need, and more will be added if need be. Lastly, if one of them yells ‘stop!’, goes limp, taps out, or crawls from the rink,” a glance to Leo’s slim shape, “Benny, will personally restrain you if you refuse to stop the assault. The fight will end immediately. Down limit is 10 seconds.”__

__Leo glances over to Ryoma once more, he didn’t know _how _he was supposed to fight a man of that size. How did Xander keep him at odds again? Why did he refuse Xander’s offer to take his place again? His mind was filling with anxiety already.___ _

____Camilla rested a hand on his arm, her comfort was appreciate as Leo released the breath he was holding in. She passed him his mound guard, popping it in his mouth, he looked to Jakob who was idly awaiting the two._ _ _ _

____Ryoma stepped up, finally glaring down at Leo._ _ _ _

____Jakob looked between them, he put his whistle to his lips before grabbing both their hands to a grip._ _ _ _

____“This is gonna be a clean fight tonight, no hits below the belt, I’m begging you, try to let your mouthguard go flying, and finally, you will shake again after the fight—no resentment after the battle is done.”_ _ _ _

____Ryoma nodded, words apparently couldn’t find him. Leo looked at the two of them, nodding as well._ _ _ _

____Adjusting his mouthguard, he walked back to Camilla, who pulled his headband off him._ _ _ _

____“I’m not the biggest fan of this Leo, your pretty face might get ruined—”_ _ _ _

____He quickly spit out his mouthguard, “Please don’t baby me right now, my crushing anxiety is already killing me.”_ _ _ _

____She scowled, before lightly tapping his cheeks. “If it’s consolation, Leo, win for us, let them know you’re capable.”_ _ _ _

____He nods and shoves the blue plastic back in his mouth, he knows Ryoma probably won’t wear one, most likely going to taunt him for his skills._ _ _ _

____They stand in their corners, Jakob throws his arm down, and the crowd erupts._ _ _ _

____Ryoma moves with little to no finesse, he bends forward with his knees and chest, he sends a vicious uppercut Leo can barely process before he drops his mouthguard. _Shit. There goes my only protection. _Ryoma smirks as he backs away, talk about a damned _rugger. _Leo’s chin and jaw ache, but Ryoma’s voice rings through the crowds and his aches, just as he suspected from Ryoma’s past fights—he did his research alright?_____ _ _ _

________“Come on now city boy! Let’s see you try!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ryoma lightly bounces in his stance, he’s in a defensive position to his mouth, he’s halfway in a crouch. Leo knows he’ll have to utilize bobbing, and how short he is compared to Ryoma—footwork might be useful too—_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ryoma groans at the fact Leo isn’t responding to a taunt, overhauling forward, Ryoma is most likely moving for a jab, assuming he’s right-handed, Leo moves accordingly, bobbing from the immediate jab, parrying slightly away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ryoma looks a little dumbfounded, before moving to look at Leo once more. Leo slightly rubs at his chin, he can already see Camilla’s worried expression through the chain link fence. Ryoma makes another vicious taunt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I don’t think you can do much more than defend Leo,” Another jab, another bob and parry, “it’s only a matter of time before this is gonna be over, city boy!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Leo rolls his eyes at the name, twice already, they’ve barely started, he runs through all possible chances, but his disadvantage is mildly ruining his chances, he opts to taunt Ryoma back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I think you’ve forgotten you’re the city boy too! It’s alright though, it’s a little hard to remember yourself when you’re a nobody!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Not his best, he can admit, but he’s under pressure, do they want him to throw flames or hands?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ryoma smirks and rolls his eyes, he opens his mouth but Leo cuts him off quickly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“—Ryoma! Do you take water before your fights or are you just this slow all the time?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He can see Ryoma tense, Leo’s found a weak point already—he’s taken water. He can use height and deliver a vicious hit to the stomach if he tries hard enough._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ryoma moves to run at Leo, but Leo’s devised a plan quickly. He moves to also run at Ryoma. Leo watches as Ryoma exits the defensive position slightly, moving to deliver an uppercut._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Leo can’t escape the uppercut, he knows this, Ryoma’s quick and he’ll notice the plan or he won’t. Leo hopes for the ladder. He moves, a fierce cross punch, it misses Ryoma’s face, cursed height advantage, but hits just below the jaw—it’s surprise Ryoma a bit longer as Leo braces for the uppercut, trying to parry quickly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ryoma’s uppercut hits his chin, he feels himself blank—but he can hear Ryoma’s ragged breathing after the hit to the throat, good._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Leo sneers, immediately vouching to taunt Ryoma in the same way he had him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Don’t get too breathless now, I know I’m gorgeous.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ryoma’s eyes meet with his, he’s animalistic, and the analytical stance Leo’s taken won’t work for long as Ryoma becomes more and more rugged in his fighting, and he won’t be giving Leo much of a chance to think._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________How long had they been fighting? He feels exhausted and he hasn’t delivered much punching. Did the crowd get oddly quiet? When did that happen? He can’t tell much of anything as Ryoma recovers. When did Corrin and Xander arrive? He can’t see his own hands it’s so shaky—he’s running with anticipation from his own taunt, Ryoma enters a full crouch this time, he’s ready to reach Leo’s height already. This isn’t good, bobbing will serve useless now. Shit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ryoma is slightly less attractive to him now, but Ryoma’s defending better now, peek-a-Boo is gonna be more prominent if Leo gets close—_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A sharp hit to the side of his head, he hadn’t even _seen _Ryoma. His vision is fading in and out of shades of black and grey. Ryoma is standing away, Jakob is counting his out time.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________One._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Two._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Get up! You’re Leo you can’t go down with one punch. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Three._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ryoma’s grinning, his arms are crossed, he thinks he’s won._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Four._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Leo’s muscles ache, his arms move to brace himself to get up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Five._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Six._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ryoma’s arms unfold, Leo’s getting up to his feet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Seven._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Leo’s back up. He’s in pain, he drowsily moves to his corner, Ryoma retreats as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Leo!” Corrin and Xander both sound worried. Camilla is patting him with a towel, Corrin has taken to giving him water, he spits it out after it’s in his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Corrin looks confused, he can hear Xander mumble why he shouldn’t take the water, it’ll make him more vulnerable. Something Leo can’t afford, he can almost feel the disapproving glare._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Leo can see colors again, the crowd is silent again, probably because Ryoma is handing it to him, and he’s still alive._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He stands up, Jakob looks at the both of them, Ryoma swallows the last drop of water from Hinoka._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Dumbass._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jakob throws his hands down, Leo moves to full offense._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jabs, crossthrows, left and right hooks—the lefts are a little weak—he plans to throw in a Bolo punch from the recent Olympics. Depending if he can pull that off with how short he is._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________His bangs stick to his forehead, and Leo can tell Ryoma’s feeling a little overwhelmed by the weak defense he’s playing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He’s hit, quickly though. A sharp hit to his nose sends blood running, he’s not even sure where Ryoma got the hit—he can’t parry away, Ryoma will easily catch up. He opts to do the move he sees American football players use, he doesn’t know the logistics, but it’s called a karaoke._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He crosses his legs as Ryoma gets ready to hit him again, this round is his last chance to get out of this alive or the Gods so help him. He viciously turns his body, moving away, crossing his legs again, he narrowly escapes Ryoma’s hit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ryoma smiles, it’s softer than before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You’re quite attractive right now, but I’m afraid it won’t last long. One more out from you Leo, and you’re down, Hoshido leaves you in the dust.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Leo grinds his teeth, he bounces back and forth on his heels. He knows Ryoma is picking back and forth at his skin, trying to get under it and claw at him from the inside, well, Leo could do that too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Sorry your little brothers are the two weakest pieces of absolute _shit _I’ve ever fucking met!”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He looks at Camilla’s worried glare, Xander and Corrin exchange glances. He can see Kamui and Takumi narrow their eyes. Leo bares his teeth, Ryoma tenses._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“That’s right Ryoma! You’re on the wrong turf right now, and may the gods so help me I’m going to knock you out so fast, Jakob won’t have to count to one.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ryoma glares, he jabs leo in the chest, he’s going to play peek-a-boo punch, but he stands defensively, circling Leo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You’re a fighter Leo, but that bark can’t make up to your bite. One of us here in the survivor. And the twink I’m standing here with won’t be it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Leo growls, he goes for a punch, blocked. Another jab, blocked. Leo can’t do his mental calculations anymore, he can’t check the probability that he’ll land anymore hits, but by now, he doesn’t think Ryoma can either._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Hitting him with his elbow across the cheek, Leo opts to hit Ryoma in the gap between his defense, he can hear Ryoma’s gasp for air, a direct hit to his lungs. Perfect._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________8 years of total embarrassment from gymnastics, don’t you fail me now. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Leo moves quickly to a regular hook, Ryoma’s caught his breath, he’s lunging in, _there’s only one way I won’t hit the chain link right now— _Leo throws his hook, he’s pivoting faster than he can remember ever doing, his left foot is going, his right foot pivoting the full one-eighty degrees. Someone is shouting at Ryoma to ‘watch out for the check hook!’ Leo doesn’t think Ryoma hears them, he’s successfully evaded Ryoma’s lunge, yet a muscled hand grips his forearm, and throws him against the chain link.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Smart, but not smart enough.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Leo crumples to the floor again, he rolls away, immediately standing up. Ryoma looks to Jakob, who’s almost stepped onto the rink, but stops himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Ryoma and Leo circle each other, Leo is catching his breath from the failed check hook._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I’m impressed Ryoma, you’re lasting longer than you do with Xander.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Ryoma chuckles, he’s somewhat copying the karaoke Leo did before, copycat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“You’ve impressed me as well Leo, for someone so small you pack a brain and a decent punch. You’re almost comparable to Takumi.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Last week isn’t what you’d call ‘comparable’ I served him on a silver platter, Ryo.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“City boy, you’ve got enough nerve. But this will end quickly. Do you hear that silent crowd?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Leo did, but he thought he was just losing his mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“They’re all Hoshidan. Maybe Nohrians are scattered, but you’ve got zero idea what could happen if I lost, it’s just about impossible.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Allow me to taint your legacy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“No no. Your weight class can’t even compare to mine—”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Sure.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Jakob is holding the microphone, megaphone, something like that—he’s yelling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Please continue the fight, we need the taunts to end.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Ryoma rolls his eyes, and the resume. Leo has begun to realize he’s going to lose._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Uppercut. He bobs right into it, he can hear Camilla’s gasp._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Left hook. He bobs and parrys._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Cross. Right into his cheek. That’ll bruise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Ryoma makes another cross, Leo slips and punches his abdomen, he throws several more. Ryoma topples a bit, he stumbles, falls._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Leo is breathing heavy, the crowd is quiet as Leo stands idly as Jakob slams his hand against the concrete flooring, kind of a safety hazard, if you asked Leo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Ryoma’s eyes are blinking viciously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Seven._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Eight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The struggle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Nine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________It’s heated now, everyone’s anticipating the final second. Jakob is hesitating to count to ten, Leo can tell, except Ryoma throws himself off the ground. Hinoka claps, Hoshidans clap._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Ten never comes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Ryoma staggers, he might use his break. He has a bit of blood coming from his mouth, but not as much as Leo is covered in. Ryoma looks at Leo, back at Hinoka. He puts a hand against his abdomen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I’m finally putting the pieces together. It’s cute how you knew what to do, but you’re losing your grip now, city boy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“My apologies, rugrat. Maybe Hoshidan can serve you a pity milkshake.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________They resume, but Leo is obviously losing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Very obviously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________They both freeze, Leo wipes blood from his mouth, there’s blue and red lights and loud sirens. They make eye contact._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The crowd scatters, police officers are yelling for everyone to stop yet as Ryoma grabs his hand and pulls him through, Leo can barely grab his white button-up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Ryoma weaves him through the people. Camilla is probably having an aneurysm right now—_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Ryoma pulls him into an alley, they hide behind a dumpster, Ryoma doesn’t let go of his hand as he sinks to the floor, Leo landing on top of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I—”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Leo, not right now, I’m processing the fact that we ran away from the police.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Sure you are, because you’ve never done that before.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Not with a pretty cherry boy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Leo feels a heat grow in his cheeks, his ears burn. His hands are flat against Ryoma’s chest, he had to admit—the man was built. He swallows, his adam’s Apple bobs as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Your flirting is more effective when we’re not in the rink.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________A laugh that’s full of sunshine. “You think so?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Very much so.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Leo smiles back, the red flush in his cheeks more than prominent to Ryoma, and as he moves to put on the button-up, he shift on Ryoma’s lap. He can barely hear a groan from Ryoma._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Leo freezes, he’s mortified to look down at Ryoma._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I’m sorry I didn’t—”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“No no, you can, uh, do it again?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Leo raises an eyebrow, his self confidence grows back a little bit, he flushed further when he can feel a slight bulge against the back of his ass._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“We shouldn’t be doing this, Ryoma. Xander would kill both of us—Camilla too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Ironic. I’m sure Hinoka and Takumi would do the same.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Ryoma places his hands on Leo’s hips, he’s kneading the soft areas of Leo’s body, he never quite filled with muscle despite the fact he’s fought for so long. He’s thrown from his thoughts when Ryoma shifts, he’s grabbing under Leo’s thighs to pick him up. Leo is soon supported by one of Ryoma’s arms and the wall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“That’s far better for what I’ll do here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Leo immediately flushes, he somewhat closes in on himself from embarrassment. He can feel Ryoma’s left arm hold him, and his right hand move to caress his inner thigh, kneading the soft flesh. Leo cups Ryoma’s face in his hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I’m not sure how we got here, but as long as you’re alright with this.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Why wouldn’t I be?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Ryoma towers over Leo’s lean figure, he’s looking into Leo’s wine-dunked eyes. There’s some dried blood left under his nose, but Ryoma can’t be bothered to mind as their lips clash._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________It’s bruising, honestly. Leo is trying to push back against the pressure against his lips, he’s trying to leave a better fight in Ryoma’s wake, but as Ryoma pushes the button-up away and caresses Leo’s clothed erection, he gasps into Ryoma who uses it as an invitation to suck and lick and bite into Leo’s mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Leo is running his hands through Ryoma’s locks, he’s moaning as Ryoma creates more desired friction against his erection, until he stops._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________They pull apart, saliva drawn between their mouths as a last form of connection._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Why did you stop?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Ryoma rests his forehead against Leo’s, dragging a hand down his side, causing Leo to arch his back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I have far better plans, and besides, you’re a big boy, you can handle it can’t you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Leo blushes, looking away from Ryoma’s gaze._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“You shouldn’t say things like that you damn voyeurism junkie.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Ryoma moves in closer to Leo’s ear, tenderly whispering,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Ah, but that doesn’t answer my question, Leo.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Leo moves up to Ryoma’s neck, flush rising up his neck, he mumbles into the skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I can handle a whole lot more than you think.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Ryoma smirks against Leo’s skin. Softly biting and nipping against his neck, his hands trail lower until they’re hitting the edge of Leo’s pants. He gently lifts it, his hands trailing to grip Leo’s ass._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Leo painfully admitted he arched a little more into Ryoma’s touch, keening under the attention Ryoma lavished on his body. Ryoma kept the assault, biting into his neck and marking it dark shades of purple and red, he lead his finger to Leo’s entrance, prodding at the tender area._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Ryoma could feel Leo’s grip around his neck tighten, he moved his left hand to guide Leo’s lips to his own again, swallowing the moans and higher pitched groaning from Leo. Ryoma brought their bodies closer, allowing them both friction for Ryoma to growl animalistically._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Leo gasps as Ryoma prods a finger at Leo’s entrance, finally managing to enter with two digits, instead of one._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“This is a bad idea.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Leo rocks against Ryoma’s fingers, he’s gasping and moaning already, despite the fact the haven’t truly _started. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“You tell me this is an absolutely terrible idea, yet you keen and moan for any ounce of attention I give you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Ryoma smiles as Leo flushes, looking to stare at anything that isn’t Ryoma’s piercing gaze._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________There’s faint sirens, but it’s mainly covered by their heavy breathing and rutting against one another. It feels like an unending hour until Ryoma deems Leo fit to enter. He supports Leo with one arm and the wall as he fiddles with his pants—and Leo must admit he’s a little more turned on by the fact that Ryoma barely needs to hold him while struggling to deal with his pants._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Pulling away Leo’s pants and Boxers Ryoma positions himself accordingly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Are you sure you want to do this right now?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Leo audibly scoffs, “You’ve prepared me to the point where I would be begging and you’re asking me if I want to do this?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Ryoma hums, rubbing himself against Leo’s entrance. “It’s not a bad question, but let’s backtrack. What about begging?” A devilish smirk as Ryoma allows the head of his cock to catch on Leo’s rim._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Ryoma!” Leo jumps, gasping. He pulls Ryoma’s head to where their noses slightly bump. “So help me, if even dare taunt me right now—”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Ryoma grinned as Leo monologued, opting to push ahead, Leo accepted rather easily, but it cut off his speech, scratching at Ryoma’s shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________And so, it had started. Ryoma began to rut into Leo, seemingly determined to rip more sounds from the blonde man and also find his prostate to assault further. It’s not until Leo is falling against the brick building behind them, most likely some ounce of drool falling from his mouth as his arms and nails lose grip from digging into Ryoma’s back, when Ryoma effortlessly rips a loud gasp from Leo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________By now, the sirens have stopped altogether, and Leo can feel heat build near his groin. Ryoma is struggling to keep composure, yet Leo has lost his altogether. He babbling what Ryoma thinks is his name, but he’s been trying to catch some friction as his release draws near._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Ryoma continues to hit Leo’s prostate, ripping orgasm from Leo to decorate both their chests. Leo barely holds onto Ryoma’s neck as he reaches orgasm, muttering Leo’s name into his neck, renewing hickeys and creating more as a parting gift._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“R-Ryoma.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Ryoma makes a ‘hm’ noise against Leo’s skin. Leo pulls at his hair, the brown locks pulling Ryoma from Leo’s neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Please put me down.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Ryoma chuckles, his breathing quite ragged in tune with Leo’s, Leo cards his pale fingers through Ryoma’s hair, and by the gods does it feel nice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________They’re both fairly wrecked, maybe Leo a little more. Ryoma nuzzles against Leo’s neck, however._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I don’t think you’ll stand on your own, how could I ever put you down?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Leo rolled his eyes, “Don’t pride yourself Ryoma. Ego is man’s one fall.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Ryoma smirks, running a hand into Leo’s hair. “Then allow me to set you on the ground, fair Leo.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Ryoma lowers Leo to the ground, who stumbles against Ryoma’s chest. Ryoma chuckles, pulling up the sweatpants, leo does much the same, yet looks unfavorably at the mess of cum lining his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Ryoma smiles, taking a hand to wipe off what he can, before allowing Leo to pull on the white button-up, however he didn’t bother to button it. Ryoma wiped his hand on his sweatpants, he looks to Leo, who’s rubbing at bruises from their fight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Ryoma pulls Leo into a far more docile kiss, he cups Leo’s cheek as they part from one another._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“What does this make us then, Ryoma?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Ryoma rubbed behind his ear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I suppose all our siblings would kill us should they know the rivalry we have is broken, so consider us…” he ponders, looking off into the distance, “Secret lovers has a nice ring, does it not?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Sounds charming, Ryoma.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________They meet again, softly in embrace, until they hear footsteps coming from a distance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Until next time, Ryoma.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Until the next time, my dear.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Leo rolls his eyes, smiling, “Don’t you say that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Ryoma’s already smiling, walking off from the alley._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Leo looks at his wrist and hand wrappings, he gently pulls at them to walk towards the footsteps, where he encounters Camilla and Corrin, who hug him profusely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________They talk of the fight, and how well Leo had done despite the disadvantage, and yet a very stern scolding from Camilla and Corrin, and later on Xander, on why he shouldn’t have run away from the fight with Ryoma and how much they worried him! Also claiming that alley fights weren’t outlawed in Valla, so the police had no right to show up. Alas, Leo scrolled through his phone after he had gone home through fair questioning, especially with his neck’s purple and red state, which Camilla clearly didn’t accept the excuse he had fumbled with, he had a message from a new number, which he definitely identified as Ryoma._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Later in the week, Corrin called Xander, telling him that Jakob has told her Ryoma wanted to ‘finished what he started’ on that night, Leo smirked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Thursday Night._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Leo tightened the completely red wrappings around his hands, Camilla appeared concerned again, Xander and Corrin held onto his shoulder, the hickeys grew to fade._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________As Jakob brought their hands into a firm shake, Ryoma winked at Leo, who smiled back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“This is gonna be a clean fight tonight, no hits below the belt, I’m begging you, try to let your mouthguard go flying, and finally, you will shake again after the fight—no resentment after the battle is done.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Jakob stepped away, threw down his hand;_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Ryoma throws a vicious uppercut._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Leo’s mouthguard is thrown from his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Try a little harder this time, City boy!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Bob. Bob. Parry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE U ENJOYED THIS NDJFJ  
> come yell at me about smut and ryoma and leo on tumblr??
> 
> xndrwater


End file.
